


The Doctor will see you now

by Shania__Wilson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dansen Endgame, F/F, Greys Anatomy inspired, Kara isnt supergirl, Sanvers isnt for forever, SuperCorp, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shania__Wilson/pseuds/Shania__Wilson
Summary: Kara has just graduated Medical School and is starting her residency at National City General Hospital. Along with her fellow interns, Kara is determined to impress and live up to her families expectations and reputation. Things obviously do not go well when Kara wakes up late and hungover for her first day of work. Follow her throughout her intern year through the trials and tribulations that come with being an intern at National City General Hospital.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

The noise surrounding Kara continued to blast with the music playing loudly over the speakers. She had been sat at the bar for the previous two hours, waiting for her older sister, and fellow doctor, Alex to show up and join her in order for them to go over to the hospital mixer being held that evening. 

The following day Kara was expected to start her surgical residency at National City General Hospital and was intending to visit the hospital for the mixer to meet her fellow interns, residents and attendings. After years of listening to Alex talking about the ongoing events in the hospital, she couldn’t wait to have a chance to experience it herself first-hand. 

“Hey Little Danvers. What you doing waiting here?” Came a voice from beside her. It was Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend, who worked alongside her at the hospital. 

“I’m waiting for Alex. Then we’re going over to the mixer together.” 

“Oh. Alex got pulled into surgery Kara, sorry.” Maggie smiled affectionately at the younger Danvers sister who she had learnt to love as if she were her own sister. 

Kara laughed hearing that her surgery loving sister hadn’t even been able to stick to the one night off she promised her. “Of course, she has. Well, looks like you’re coming with me.” 

“Why else do you think I’m here little Danvers. Who else is going to show you the ropes?” Maggie added, holding her arm out for Kara to link onto and off the strode towards the hospital. 

*_*_* 

Kara had spent a lot of her time at National City General Hospital over the last seven years, since Alex had started her residency and from the moment she set foot in the hospital, she knew it was where she wished to do her residency when the time came. 

Now. Here she was. 

“I can’t believe we’ve finally graduated, and tomorrow is our first day as interns!” A young woman with long dark hair exclaimed as she and Kara waited for a drink. “Hi. I’m Nia. Nia Nal.” 

“Hi,” Kara replied laughing lightly. The girl’s enthusiasm was something to aspire to. “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.” 

“Danvers? As in Alexandra Danvers? The cardio surgeon?” 

“Erm yeah, she’s my sister. Just don’t ever let her hear you call her Alexandra. That’s just for when she’s in trouble you know.” Kara laughed. For as long as she had been with the Danvers’ family, Alex had always hated her full name and had always been known as Alex. As she grew older it started to suit her more and now, it took a moment for Kara to remember it was Alex they were referring to whenever people called her Alexandra. 

“Wow! No pressure there then.” It was Winn, another of the interns who had introduced himself to Kara, almost as soon as she had walked through the door. He was almost as enthusiastic as Nia and the idea of working with them both excited and worried Kara. 

“We’re our own people and I’ll make of my career what I want, just like she did.” She answered smiling politely. “if you would excuse me, I need to go and find her.” She added before quickly walking away and over to Maggie who was talking to a peer on the other side of the room. 

“Hey Kara.” 

“Hey Maggie. I’m going to make my way back over to Snappers Bar. I’ll see you later.” 

“Ok Kara. I’ll tell Alex when I see her.” Maggie replied, giving Kara a quick hug before turning back to the conversation she was having. 

It seemed a longer walk back to the bar than it did walking to the hospital for the start of the party. It was, however, easy to see why so many of the doctors payed a visit at the end of their shifts. Proximity and cheap alcohol? That was enough to encourage Kara any day. The only negative, was Snapper, the owner. He hadn’t ever taken a liking to Kara, resorting to called her ‘Blondie’ or any other nicknames of the sort he could think of and this evening was no different. 

“Don’t make a joke. Just hit me with a drink Snapper.” 

“Party not your type, Blondie?” He answered, pouring Kara a vodka and lemonade. “I’ll put it on your tab.” 

“Thanks.” She replied before quickly downing the drink, slamming the glass back on the counter. “Another.” 

“Wow. Someone really seems like they need to lighten up.” A soft voice came from beside Kara. Turning around she came face to face with what could only be described as a beauty. Long dark hair, green eyes and a smile that made Kara melt there and then. 

“Hmm, been left by my sister and forced to associate with people I don’t really know. Not exactly my idea of a wonderful night.” She replied looking back towards the new drink she’d been given. 

“Oh, well. I guess I’ll just leave you alone.” 

“NO!” Kara shouted before blushing. “I mean, no, please. Stay.” She had flirted with women in the past and had been in relationships ever since she discovered her sexuality at seventeen. The woman in front of her was nothing like those she had ever been with before. There was a hint of mystery that Kara ached to discover. 

“Really? Hmm… I guess so. Snapper, another two of whatever the fine lady is drinking.” 

“You got it doll.” Snapper replied, winking at the pair. Kara blushed once more. Flirting was one thing. People around you recognising the flirting and reacting to it. Well. That wasn’t something she was used to. 

“So sunshine, what’s got you all wound up?” The mystery woman asked as Kara turned and smiled. 

“Just the mixer. I’m starting work tomorrow and my sister was meant to introduce me to people so it wouldn’t be so hard tomorrow, but she got pulled into work and here I am. Drinking in a bar with a pretty woman.” 

The other woman smiled back, and Kara melted a little more inside. Soon the two women were deep in conversation and the night slipped away from them. That was how Kara has reached the scenario she was now in. 

Naked, on the floor in her living room and the mystery woman from the night before lay beside her still asleep. Even now in the early morning light, she was beautiful, hair spread out behind her, carefree look on her face. Kara knew that this woman could have been special. If she hadn’t messed up and brought her home. Why? She begged herself sitting up slowly, pulling her arm away from under her lovers’ neck. Why do I always do this to myself? 

Turning round to look over her shoulder she quickly caught sight of the time. 5:55am. Oh no! She was late. Quickly she jumped up, looked around to make sure there was no one around and ran upstairs to get ready. 

*_*_*  
Ten minutes later she was back downstairs, Alex and Maggie were in the kitchen eating breakfast, the mystery woman still asleep on the living room floor. She quickly ran into the kitchen, picking up some breakfast and running back into the living room to wake her up. 

“Good morning! I’m sorry to have to wake you up but I have to go to work.” Kara stated smiling lightly as she slowly woke up. 

“Hmm morning. What time is it?” She mumbled. 

“Just gone six. Here, have a coffee. Wake you up.” She answered as she smiled lightly down at her. 

“Thank you, Sunshine. I’m glad you woke me; I must get to work too. Where’s my dress?” Kara looked round quickly to find the dress she was wearing the next before reaching up for it on the back of the sofa. “Go on, you can go. Don’t let me make you late for your new job.” 

“Are you sure?” Kara answered, apprehensive about leaving her in the house alone with Alex and Maggie. 

“Yes go on, I’m sure I can find my way out.” She smiled brightly at Kara. 

“Thank you. Goodbye!” Kara answered before turning and running out the door to the car where Alex and Maggie were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first day at work - how will she react when things don't go exactly to plan.

Despite the panic that Kara would be late for her first day, missing rounds somehow Alex had managed to get them to the hospital on time. 

“Good luck Kara! See you later! She shouted before running off to check on her emergency patient from the previous night. With that, Kara ran following Maggie to the interns’ locker room. In her third year, Maggie would oversee a group of interns’ in Kara’s year – it was now just waiting to find out who. 

“Oh Kara! Hi! Where did you end up last night?” Nia ran over to her as she walked into the room, reaching for her designated locker and subsequently her scrubs. 

“I went over to the bar for a few drinks and then went home.” She answered rubbing her head and thinking back to the night before to what was, some of, if not the best sex she had ever experienced. 

“Ooh, I recognise that look. You met somebody! Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Nia exclaimed as Winn looked over to them both. 

“You met someone? Who?!” He asked as Kara blushed. 

“it’s no one, just a fling. It isn’t going to happen again.” She answered as she finished pulling on her scrub top and the residents and Chief Grant walked in. Here it was. Her career as a surgeon officially began now. 

“Good Morning interns and welcome to your first day as a surgical intern as National City General Hospital. I will not lie. You are starting on the hardest journey of your lives to date. Many of you will not make it through your residency. Some of you will leave, some will move to a different specialty and the lucky few will hope to become attending surgeons here at this very hospital. Momentarily I will introduce you to your residents for your coming year. It is your job to make your resident look good! Do what they tell you to do when they tell you to and you will succeed. Listen to what they have to teach, and you will become a successful surgeon.” Chief Grant announced as the interns’ locker room fell silent in awe. “There is a reason you are all here. This is the best program in the country, and you were the best applicants. Do not let me down!” 

With that, Chief Grant turned around, stepping aside for the residents to step forward for their interns. Slowly, residents and interns were leaving the room as fear built in Kara’s chest that she had been forgotten. 

“Good morning interns, I’m Dr Arias. Please follow me, Doctors Nia Nal, Winn Schott, Barney Dox, Mike Matthews and Kara Danvers.” Kara’s head shot up at the mention of her name. She hadn’t been forgotten; she had a resident! “Quickly! Follow me!” 

Kara quickly looked at her fellow interns who seemed frozen in place before taking hold of her pager from her locker, taking Nia’s hand, and running after Doctor Arias. She had heard about her from Alex and it was clear that the rumours she wouldn’t stand for laziness or less than their best. As they walked throughout the hospital Doctor Arias began pointing out key places that without a doubt Kara would forget about when she next needed them. 

“STOP! Now,” She started, turning to face the five beady eyed interns before her. “I have five rules. Memorise them. Rule one. Don’t suck up I already hate you!” Kara’s eyes widened. It appeared Alex’s tales were an understatement of how strict Doctor Arias really was. “Rule Two, you all have pagers, and the nurses will call them. When they do, you answer them at a run! A run! Rule Three. If I am sleeping, do not wake me. Unless the patient is dying. Which leads me onto rule four. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there, or you will have woken me for no good reason. Understood?” 

All five interns nodded before looking round at the hospital around them. Almost immediately their pagers all went off signalling 911. Looking towards Doctor Arias, she quickly began to run in the opposite direction of where they had been heading. “Rule five!” She shouted as Kara began to follow her. “When I move. You move!” 

Very quickly they all began to run after Doctor Arias towards whichever emergency they were heading towards. Around the corner they went as Nia caught up to Kara and Winn. 

“What’s happening?” Nia asked as they continued to run. 

“Emergency in the pit. Just follow us.” It was Alex who had just joined them. “No one knows the exact cause so all residents and some attendings have been called.” With that Alex ran off again and through the doors in front of them all. 

*_*_*

Ten minutes later, Kara was stood outside the trauma room in the hospital waiting for the patient to be cleared for an X-ray. Their emergency had turned out to be a young 18 year old girl who had fainted at work for unknown causes so now it was down to the doctors to discover what was wrong with the young girl. 

“Doctor Danvers! Come and take Miss Flint to X-ray please!” Dr Arias announced stepping outside the room. Kara smiled eagerly and walked over towards the room where Sarah Flint was lying. 

“Third floor, right?” She asked, making sure to check she was on the right page before taking the patient. 

“That’s right. Take her to X-ray then to her room and I will meet you there with the scan results. Dr Matthews go with Dr Danvers; you might be able to learn something from her.” Upon their arrival in the pit Mike had frozen when asked how to appropriately assess Sarah Flint to ensure there was no immediate issues that needed treated. An intern from Dr Kelly Olsen’s team had quickly answered the question and had been invited into the treatment room to help assess her over. 

Mike mumbled at being disgraced again in such a short span of time but continued to follow Kara into the room and on up to the X-Ray department. 

“How did you remember where it even was?” He asked as soon as they were out of sight and ear shot of Dr Arias and into the corridor. 

“I grew up around here. My Mom was a doctor, and my sister is an attending, so I’m used to being here.” She answered smiling politely towards him hoping he wouldn’t ask any more questions about Kara and her family. She had been placed with the Danvers family when she was 13 after a family incident however, all memories of her childhood from before she was placed with them were missing, even to this day. In the hospital, they had once told her, her memories should return to her but 11 years later they still hadn’t and as such Kara had all but given up on the hopes of ever getting them back. 

“Oh okay. I guess that makes sense.” He added. Before Kara could say anything, their patient decided to speak up. 

“Are you sure you know where we are going?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Yes. Why?” Kara replied as she continued to smile and look around her. 

“Well, we walked past that nurse’s desk four times so I’m not too convinced.” 

Looking round sheepishly, Kara did notice they were in the same place they had been minutes earlier. She quickly looked down at Sarah, smiled and then turned them round down towards the X-ray corridor. “Sorry. First day nerves, I suppose.” 

*_*_* 

Sarah Flint’s X-rays were back. She had a broken arm and would need it splinted before she was able to leave the hospital. Following further assessment in her room following the X-ray, Dr Arias, Kara and Mike discovered that Sarah had hit her head when she fell. 

“None of us know what happened. One minute she was serving a customer and when I turned around, all I seen was her collapsing to the ground and hitting her head. I don’t know whether this could have affected anything, but I thought I better let you know.” Sarah’s friend Jennifer told them. 

“Jen, they don’t need to know that. It’s bad enough I have a broken arm, now I’ll be here even longer!” Sarah complained. Dr Arias looked at the patient and then at the two interns standing opposite her. 

“Dr Danvers, Dr Matthews, would either of you like to tell Miss Flint why it is so important we be told this information?” 

“We need to assess your neuro function and make sure you haven’t done anything to your head when you fell.” Kara answered as Dr Arias smiled. 

“Well done Dr Danvers.” She answered as she looked towards Sarah again. “now we will go and find Dr Luthor for you. She can assess you and make sure nothing is wrong and then all being well you can   
go home! Dr Danvers follow me please.” 

Kara turned away from Doctor Arias and followed her out of the room. “Yes, Dr Arias how can I help?”

“Go and find Dr Luthor and tell her I need a consult in 1423. She was by the fifth-floor nurses’ station when I last seen her.” Dr Arias answered as Kara smiled eagerly. She had always had an interest in   
neuro since her own accident years ago and now was her chance to begin impressing the neuro attendings in the hospital. 

“Right away Dr Arias.” With that she turned and ran to find Dr Luthor as quickly as possible. Running all the way up to the fifth floor Kara inhaled a deep breath. Halfway up the staircases, she ran into Maggie who was on her way down. 

“Woah, Little Danvers, where you off too so quickly?” She asked, laughing lightly at Kara’s enthusiasm. As long as she had known Maggie, she had likened her to a golden retriever puppy who didn’t get enough exercise. 

“I have to find Dr Luthor for Dr Arias.” She answered stopping where she was. 

“Well, you’re in luck,” Maggie answered and turned to look through the stairwell door window. “That’s her, right there!” 

Kara looked out to where Maggie was pointing and seen exactly where Dr Luthor was with her back to her. 

“Oh brilliant, thanks Mags. See you later!” Kara beamed, excited it hadn’t taken long as all to find her. She took a deep breath, opened the door and out she walked over to where Dr Luthor was standing. 

“Excuse me, Dr Luthor? Dr Arias would like a consult in room 1423.” Kara stated as Dr Luthor turned around to face her. 

“Oh, hello Sunshine. Fancy seeing you here!” 

Kara gasped. Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm still not sure i'm happy with my writing but as long as people want to read it, I'll write it. I thought I would give you a second chapter just to get you all going... 
> 
> I think I'll try and upload again on monday or Wednesday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit! Dr Luthor... and Kara? 
> 
> What's going to happen next?!

Kara froze in shock at the sight before her. She had not intended to see the dark-haired beauty ever again, much less at work that day. To make it all worse, it also seemed that she was now Kara’s boss.   
She really was in trouble. 

“I-I.. 1423!” She gasped. She didn’t trust herself not to say something inappropriate should she give herself the chance to properly say something to the woman standing before her. “Doctor Arias.” With that she nodded her head and turned to walk away. 

“Doctor Danvers!” Kara turned quickly facing back to Dr Luthor. “I’ll accompany you if you don’t mind.” 

“Yes.” She gasped. “I mean no. I mean yes. I mean-” She froze and looked up at the smirking attending, blush covering her face and neck. “Okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Doctor Luthor smirked as Kara nodded enthusiastically. It was her final decision. She was not going to say anything else or she would only end up in trouble or embarrassing herself. 

Knowing Kara and her history there was a high chance of both of those happening. “Okay, please can you tell me about the case? Why does Dr Arias need a consult?” 

Kara looked over at Dr Luthor smiling lightly. This she could do. 

“Patient is an 18-year-old girl named Sarah Flint. Collapsed whilst at work due to unknown causes. Resulted in minor injuries and a broken arm. Seems to be neurologically intact however her friend reports she hit her head when she fell so Dr Arias would just a neuro consult to ensure that everything is ok before releasing her.” 

“Now there is the ray of sunshine I got to know last night! Come on, I’ll do the consult and then we will talk.” Dr Luthor held the stairway door open for Kara and they both made their way back down to the patient’s room. 

On arrival at Sarah’s room, Jenn came running towards the pair. “Doctor Danvers’ thank god! When you left Sarah suddenly started complaining of a headache and crying in pain. We told Dr Matthews, but he just froze and then he was gone. I’m not sure what happened!” Jenn exclaimed. Kara slowly took her aside placing her hand on her shoulder, encouraging the youngster to breathe. 

“Jenn, it’s okay. This is Dr Luthor our Neurosurgeon, she is going to take a look at Sarah and if anything is wrong then she will be able to sort it. Don’t worry, Sarah really is in the best hands.” Kara felt herself blush lightly at the thought of Dr Luthor’s hands. If her experience the previous night was anything to go by then she had very talented hands indeed. She felt herself blushing at the thought and quickly coughed to distract herself. “Here, sit down. One of the nurses will make sure you’re okay and I’ll inform you after Dr Luthor’s examination.” 

With that Kara waved to the closest nurse and went into Sarah’s room where Dr Luthor was currently doing her examination. 

“-and look up for me please Sarah.” The young patient exclaimed in pain as she tried to follow the instructions she was being given, rushing quickly over to her side Kara tried to encourage her in the hopes that Dr Luthor could discover what was happening. “That’s great. Thank you!” 

Sarah smiled slightly before placing her head back onto her pillow and closing her eyes. 

“Doctor Danvers. Please can you take Miss Flint up to CT and then page me when you have the results?” 

“Of course, Doctor Luthor. Right away!” Kara turned to walk closer to the end of the bed, as she did so, Doctor Luthor’s discreetly crept across her lower back and onto her bum resulting in Kara gasping as Sarah jumping in the bed. “OH!” Kara exclaimed. “Sorry Sarah, I stubbed my toe.” 

All Kara got in response was a giggle from the attending who was now writing on Sarah’s chart and a groan from Sarah herself. Kara tried as quickly as possible to arrange the bed and get it ready to take their patient up to CT and give herself the chance to breathe, away from the gorgeous attending she had spent the night with. 

*_*_* 

“Doctor Danvers, may I?” 

It was Barney Dox, one of the fellow interns in Kara’s cohort. 

“Of course, Dr Dox. Please, call me Kara.” She answered holding the lift doors open, allowing him access into the lift. 

“Well please, call me Barney.” He replied smiling at Kara and then towards Sarah in the bed. “Where you off too?” 

“CT. Dr Luthor needs a scan. Miss Flint here is in a lot of pain with headaches and such.” Kara replied as Sarah groaned. 

“Just shut up.” She snapped before quickly adding a “please?” 

Kara and Barney laughed lightly at the young girl in front of them. Smiling lightly at each other. Despite only just meeting her fellow intern. Kara felt a calling towards him, there seemed something unusual about him that drew Kara in but also encouraged her into thinking maybe they would be able to get along well. 

From what she had seen of her fellow interns as such, Barney appeared, alongside Winn to be the one that could level the group out. Keep them on the ground and not let them get carried away with the thrill on surgeries and working every other day till they collapsed. 

When the lift arrived on level 5 for CT, Kara prepared to move the bed again. “Barney, if it isn’t too much of an issue, would you be able to give me a hand?” 

Barney smiled at the offer. “Of course, I was just trying to find my way around the hospital. I will admit, I have not really explored this fine institute before today.” He smiled slightly, the smile not reaching his eyes. “I had not been given the opportunity to come to Seattle to appropriately explore before beginning work.” 

“Oh.” Kara didn’t quite know how to respond to Barney’s official tone. “I mean, I can try and show you around at some point.” 

“When you are not looking at the pretty attending, no?” 

“What? No. What? Huh?” Kara gasped. Exactly what had Barney Dox seen. 

“The neurosurgeon? I seen you looking at her as one would view their significant other last night. Am I mistaken?” 

Kara’s brow furrowed. How did she explain that there wasn’t anything happening between herself and Dr Luthor? Surely, it wasn’t that obvious… 

“No. There is nothing going on.” Kara replied. Before Barney or Kara could say anything else their patient groaned again. 

“Well. I must agree with Dr Dox. There seems to be something going on.” 

It was Kara’s turn to groan. How had, in the space of twelve hours, she managed to somehow convince her fellow interns and patient that there was something happening between her and Dr Luthor?   
She really needed to sort that out. Put a stop to whatever it was that was brewing around them. Whilst waiting for the CT results to load, Kara thought through everything that had occurred since the night before. Meeting Dr Luthor, taking her home, meeting her at work… It was just her luck that something like this would happen and that she would put herself into that position. 

Before she knew it, the CT results were up and passed over to her from the tech in charge. 

“Shit!” Kara exclaimed before running back into the CT room and retrieving Sarah’s bed. “Page Dr Luthor right away!” 

*_*_* 

Lena came running as soon as she received the page from her eager intern. The CT had shown an aneurysm in Sarah’s brain that needed surgery to resolve as soon as possible. 

“Doctor Danvers! Fill me in.” She announced as she found Kara and the nurses’ station on the operating floor. 

“Sarah’s CT showed that she has a saccular brain aneurysm in the centre of her cerebral artery. I thought that the best method of treatment was to call the OR and page you for surgery?” Lena smiled briefly. She really was impressed by the effort given by Doctor Danvers, or as she had since found out, Kara. Younger sister to her colleague, Alex Danvers. 

“Well done Doctor Danvers. You did chose the right option. Would you like to scrub in with me?” Kara’s eyes widened as Lena tried not to laugh. She looked a deer caught in headlights, visibly fighting back her excitement Kara nodded. 

“Yes please. I mean if you would like me to. Of course, I would, I would love nothing more.” 

Lena couldn’t help it anymore, she started laughing at Kara’s enthusiasm and nervousness. 

“Kara, please. Don’t forget to breathe. I would love for you to scrub in with me. After all, it is your diagnoses that may have saved Sarah’s life.” Lena replied laying her hand tenderly on the young intern’s shoulder. “You deserve this!” 

Kara smiled back at her, nodding as if processing what was happening in front of her. “Thank you, Dr Luthor. C-can I just ask though… How do you know my name?” 

“Alex told me.” Lena replied before turning and walking into the Operating room leaving a shocked intern behind her. 

*_*_*

Dr Luthor had talked to Alex… 

Kara froze trying to think of all the possible conversations that had occurred between the two attendings and how Kara had been related to the conversation. There was the obvious choice of Alex mentioning her, but could Dr Luthor have asked Alex about her? 

Or was Kara overthinking the possibilities before her. 

“Get it together Danvers!” She whispered to herself before pulling her hair up into a bun and walking into the OR behind Dr Luthor. 

For a first surgery, Kara was very impressed with how close she managed to get to the patient and the treatment she seen first-hand. As the surgery unfolded Kara was mesmerised watching every movement that Dr Luthor made. Each action so precise and steady. Throughout it all, Dr Luthor questioned Kara and asked her about choices she would make and how she would have approached the procedure. 

Scrubbing out was just as thrilling. Marking the end of Kara’s first surgery at National City General. 

“Well done Kara!” Dr Luthor said as Kara looked towards her. 

“Thank you, Dr Luthor!” There were not enough words for Kara to use at that moment in time to thank her for giving her that opportunity and letting her prove herself throughout the day. 

“Please, call me Lena.” 

Kara smiled again. Lena. A lovely name for a beautiful woman! She looked up towards her, feeling Lena’s eyes on her. She suddenly felt the heat rise in the room and decided to remove herself as quickly   
as possible. 

“I’ll take Sarah to post op and check on her when she wakes up.” She added before quickly turning and walking out of the room, Lena running after her. 

“Kara!” She turned around again to face Lena. 

“Yes?” 

“When you have made sure Sarah is ok, page me. I want to talk to you.” Lena replied as Kara nodded. What on earth did she want to talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than intended to upload. University has been busy and I'm struggling a lot with my MH at the minute. 
> 
> I really feel this chapter isnt very good but here it is :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the supergirl universe. Hopefully it isn't too bad. If anyone is interested I am on the search for someone to proof read and make sure there are no mistakes...   
> I'm aiming for updating once a week however, with University I'm not too sure how that is going to go.


End file.
